


In his arms

by Galileo27



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired By Peaky Blinders, Love, Morning Cuddles, Peaky Blinders Imagines, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galileo27/pseuds/Galileo27
Summary: I’m so sorry in advance for my english. I’m a lazy girl and I have translate the original text thank to World translate. So I hope you understand. If a nice person wants correct my mistakes, its ok !
Relationships: Isaiah Jesus/Original Character(s), Isaiah Jesus/Original Female Character(s), Isaiah Jesus/Reader
Kudos: 1





	In his arms

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry in advance for my english. I’m a lazy girl and I have translate the original text thank to World translate. So I hope you understand. If a nice person wants correct my mistakes, its ok !

WARNING: Explicit sex (LIME)

The sun filtered through the curtains of the room… He came to light, the torso of the man lying next to you… Your man. You were having fun caressing her bare skin… He opened his eyes and looked at you with a big smile:

“Good morning Honey!

-Good morning Isa’!”

With his arms he brought your naked body closer to his… Your head on his arm, one leg on him, your ear against his torso. You breathed calmly, savoring the peaceful silence… He strokes your hair before he comes to peck at your neck. Uncontrollably, your laughter rang out in the room. And his lips on your neck straightened, it was his favorite melody…

He dominated you, he was sitting on you, balancing his weight with his knees next to your hips. He stroked your cheek with tenderness, he took one of your hair curls lying on your face. He leaned over your face, and you couldn’t help but smile with amusement. His nose touched yours. He kissed you softly and then his tongue came to meet yours. With his hands he tipped you over and you found yourself sitting on his lap, he took his mouth into your neck, licking, biting… Your hands pulled his hair, you stretched your neck, breathing hard, your moans guessed more important when with his hands he began to move your hips on his sex. You felt it harden and your desire go up according to his… He removed his underpants, and also removed from you the last fabric that prevents you from continuing… He lay you down in a long kiss in the middle of the bed. You stood up on your elbows and saw him staring at you…

You blushed and asked him shyly, “What is wrong With Isaiah?” He reconnected his gaze to yours and smiled at your carelessness. Unlike him you had lived in a rather well-to-do family and your meeting is a matter of destiny.

“Nothing, don’t worry… It’s just that you’re … magnificent… You deserve so much more than a criminal like me….

I could never offer you the life you dream of. ».

He walks away from you going to light a cigarette. You got up from the bed and you found yourself in front of him.

”-Look at me Isa’… -You put his face in a cup forcing him to look at you - I deserve nothing except all the love and happiness that life can bring me, and guess… There’s no one better than you to do that, okay!? The life I dream of is waking up every morning in your arms, and that’s what I live, every morning I ask for nothing less, nothing better. Yes… You are a criminal, you stole my heart, and you sold me a dream in a bottle… »

He looked at you with tearful eyes… He gave you a chaste fuck, before hugging you, your naked bodies unites, as do your feelings and your mind. He whispered in my ear:

“-You are my whole life Y/N … I love you so much. »

He kissed you delicately, his arms drew you closer to him embracing you again… That’s why you loved him, between you, sex was just a plus… Before he met you, they were just one-night girls, he told you. But since he met you, it’s only you and your well-being that counts… He did not hesitate to kiss you in public, to hold your hand in Birmingham, he had even introduced you to his father, he had welcomed you almost immediately into his family. He knew, he had seen in his son’s eyes, a thing… A new thing, happiness. He told you about the gang he was a member of, but he never introduced you to the Shelbys…In the streets he made it seem busy, the business he did during the day or at night when he was away was completely unknown to you. You knew that one day he’d tell you everything, you’re not going to argue for so little. Suddenly the door opened abruptly letting in a man of the same age as Isaiah. Isaiah hid your body from the sight of the intruder. They knew each other that did not draw a shadow of a doubt … The stranger did not seem to bother in the least he sent a shirt lying on the floor to Isaiah, like a real gentleman he covered you with… It was obviously too big for you… You were tiny next to Isaiah. The stranger nodded to you. Isaiah grabbed a clean shirt and picked up all the clothes left on the floor since last night… Isaiah was visibly upset at the man’s intrusion:

”-Fuck Michael! Do you ever hit!? “ You were not there at the meeting set half an hour earlier, excuse me for being concerned. ».

Isaiah swore and went to the adjacent room, the kitchen where his pants and shoes were located. Michael watched me amuse:

"Then it must be you, the mysterious Y/N. I’m Michael Gray, the cousin of the Shelby boys. ».

He reached out to you, and you will be:

”-Enchanted, happy to finally meet a friend of Isaiah… - Likewise. You should get dressed, Thomas doesn’t like to wait…

\- ‘Isaiah came back to dress in the room ’ How does that 'Thomas doesn’t like to wait’?

\- Isaiah, your father came to brag about your happiness, and … Thomas, Polly pretty much everyone was hurt that you don’t introduce us to Y/N, they just want to get to know him. Polly has known you since you were a child and Finn feels betrayed that you don’t even give her the honor of introducing her…

\- Isaiah, it’s good, everything will be fine stop overprotecting me it is not because I lived in a well-to-do environment that I do not know how to defend myself … You wouldn’t even imagine half the scandals and low blows committed by all the people I met as a child… Please Isa’!

\- Reluctantly - Ok will dress you up… ».

He kissed your forehead and made Michael pass through the kitchen while you changed… It is your life now, so it was time for him to introduce you into his world… Nothing could separate you from him, not even your parents… Isaiah didn’t know it yet, but they had driven you out, disinherited, they don’t want to hear from you anymore. You had left the family home with your head held high, you had let a few tears flow… But now the real life started and nothing could make you happier and more alive….

The sun filtered through the curtains of the room… He came to light, the torso of the man lying next to you… Your man. You were having fun caressing her bare skin… He opened his eyes and looked at you with a big smile:

“Good morning Honey!

-Good morning Isa’!”

With his arms he brought your naked body closer to his… Your head on his arm, one leg on him, your ear against his torso. You breathed calmly, savoring the peaceful silence… He strokes your hair before he comes to peck at your neck. Uncontrollably, your laughter rang out in the room. And his lips on your neck straightened, it was his favorite melody…

He dominated you, he was sitting on you, balancing his weight with his knees next to your hips. He stroked your cheek with tenderness, he took one of your hair curls lying on your face. He leaned over your face, and you couldn’t help but smile with amusement. His nose touched yours. He kissed you softly and then his tongue came to meet yours. With his hands he tipped you over and you found yourself sitting on his lap, he took his mouth into your neck, licking, biting… Your hands pulled his hair, you stretched your neck, breathing hard, your moans guessed more important when with his hands he began to move your hips on his sex. You felt it harden and your desire go up according to his… He removed his underpants, and also removed from you the last fabric that prevents you from continuing… He lay you down in a long kiss in the middle of the bed. You stood up on your elbows and saw him staring at you…

You blushed and asked him shyly:

“What’s wrong with Isaiah?”

He reconnected his gaze to yours and smiled at your carelessness. Unlike him you had lived in a rather well-to-do family and your meeting is a matter of destiny.

“Nothing, don’t worry… It’s just that you’re … magnificent… You deserve so much more than a criminal like me…. I could never offer you the life you dream of. ».

He walks away from you going to light a cigarette. You got up from the bed and you found yourself in front of him.

"Look at me Isa’… -Tu put his face in a cross forcing him to look at you - I deserve nothing except all the love and happiness that life can bring me, and guess… There’s no one better than you to do that, okay!? The life I dream of is waking up every morning in your arms, and that’s what I live, every morning I ask for nothing less, nothing better. Yes… You are a criminal, you stole my heart, and you sold me a dream in a bottle… »

He looked at you with tearful eyes… He gave you a chaste fuck, before hugging you, your naked bodies unites, as do your feelings and your mind. He whispered in my ear:

”-You are my whole life Y/N … I love you so much. »

He kissed you delicately, his arms drew you closer to him embracing you again… That’s why you loved him, between you, sex was just a plus… Before he met you, they were just one-night girls, he told you. But since he met you, it’s only you and your well-being that counts… He did not hesitate to kiss you in public, to hold your hand in Birmingham, he had even introduced you to his father, he had welcomed you immediately into his family. He knew, he had seen in his son’s eyes, a thing… A new thing, happiness.

He told you about the gang he was a member of, but he never introduced you to the Shelbys… In the streets he made it seem busy, the business he did during the day or at night when he was away was completely unknown to you. You knew that one day he’d tell you everything, you’re not going to argue for so little.

Suddenly the door opened abruptly letting in a man of the same age as Isaiah.

Isaiah hid your body from the sight of the intruder. They knew each other that did not draw a shadow of a doubt … The stranger did not seem to bother in the least he sent a shirt lying on the floor to Isaiah, like a real gentleman he covered you with… It was obviously too big for you… You were tiny next to Isaiah. The stranger nodded to you. Isaiah grabbed a clean shirt and picked up all the clothes left on the floor since last night… Isaiah was visibly upset at the man’s intrusion:

“-Fuck Michael! Do you ever hit!? ” You were not there at the meeting set half an hour earlier, excuse me for being concerned. ».

Isaiah swore and went to the adjacent room, the kitchen where his pants and shoes were located. Michael watched me amuse:

“Then it must be you, the mysterious Y/N. I’m Michael Gray, the cousin of the Shelby boys. ».

He reached out to you, and you will be:

”-Enchanted, happy to finally meet a friend of Isaiah’s…

\- Likewise. You should get dressed, Thomas doesn’t like to wait…

\- Isaiah came back to dress in the room - How does that “Thomas does not like to wait”?

\- Isaiah, your father came to brag about your happiness, and … Thomas, Polly pretty much everyone was hurt that you don’t introduce us to Y/N, they just want to get to know him. Polly has known you since you were a child and Finn feels betrayed that you don’t even give her the honor of introducing her…

\- Isaiah, it’s good, everything will be fine stop overprotecting me it is not because I lived in a well-to-do environment that I do not know how to defend myself … You wouldn’t even imagine half the scandals and low blows committed by all the people I met as a child… Please Isa’!

\- Reluctantly - Ok will dress you up… ».

He kissed your forehead and made Michael pass through the kitchen while you changed… It is your life now, so it was time for him to introduce you into his world… Nothing could separate you from him, not even your parents… Isaiah didn’t know it yet, but they had driven you out, disinherited, they don’t want to hear from you anymore. You had left the family home with your head held high, you had let a few tears flow… But now the real life started and nothing could make you happier and more alive…


End file.
